Era uma vez, embaixo do visgo
by Seihi L
Summary: ON HIATUS Sexto ano, Draco tem que ficar em Hogwarts. Minha visão de como tudo começou. Desconto porque essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter u.u HD ou DH?
1. Ficar em Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, e sim a JKR. Até porque, se eles fossem meus o Harry teria ficado com o Draco há muito tempo já.

Nota: Agradeço a Shinomu por betar.

**Era uma vez, embaixo do visgo**

_Capítulo 1 – Ficar em Hogwarts?_

Era manhã de inverno e todos não viam a hora de retornar para casa. Com a volta de Voldemort ninguém queria ficar na escola, embora muitos dissessem que no momento era o lugar mais seguro. Todos queriam ficar com sua família nesses tempos, quando não se sabe o que pode acontecer. E Draco Malfoy não era exceção, mas não para ficar com a família e sim longe de Hogwarts. Neste momento esperava a coruja com a resposta de sua mãe, com a permissão para ir embora também. O problema era que essa permissão estava demorando muito, já era o ultimo dia de aula e a coruja ainda não havia chegado.

"_Cadê a droga da coruja? Não agüento mais essa escola!"_ – Draco pensava com seus botões quando avistou Harry – "_Quanto mais cedo for embora, mais tempo vou ficar sem ver a droga do Potter."_

No mesmo instante o salão principal fora invadido por muitas corujas e Draco rapidamente procurou pela sua.

"_Até que enfim! Aí está a bendita." – _Uma coruja toda preta com grandes olhos verdes pousou do lado do prato de Draco e estendeu a perna, o bilhete era curto.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Não acho uma boa idéia você passar o natal em casa, o Ministério não me deixa em paz por causa das coisas de seu pai. Passe o natal em Hogwarts, será melhor para todos..._

"_Não para mim." _– Pensou mal humorado.

_...Eu mando todos os seus presentes no Natal. Estão tocando a campainha novamente, devem ser as pessoas do Ministério. Amo-te Dragão. E Papai também..._

Draco tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, odiava quando a mãe o chamava de Dragão.

_Beijos da Mamãe." _

"Que droga..." – Draco sussurrou. Mas alto o bastante para que Goyle escutasse.

"O que é uma droga Draco?" – Goyle perguntou tentando ver a carta.

Draco percebeu e dobrou o papel rapidamente, colocando-o de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça.

"Nada de seu interesse Goyle." – Draco disse se levantando – "E não se atrasem para a aula por ficarem comendo como se tivessem voltado da Etiópia."

Draco deixou a mesa e foi para a primeira aula do dia, Poções.

oOoOo

Harry corria em direção às masmorras, havia dormido demais. Odiava Poções no primeiro horário. Virou um corredor e mais à frente ia um garoto de cabelos platinados.

"_Malfoy." – _Harry fez uma careta, não bastasse o primeiro horário de Poções, tinha que encontrar Malfoy agora.

Desacelerou, não queria que o garoto percebesse sua presença. Ia andando distraído quando percebeu algo caindo do bolso da calça de Draco.

"_Parece que Malfoy não percebeu." – _Apertou um pouco o passo e abaixou para pegar o papel. Olhou para frente mas o garoto já tinha virado outro corredor.

Abriu o papel e viu uma letra curvada e delicada.

"_Malfoy vai ficar em Hogwarts no Natal?" – _Pensou quando terminou de ler. – "_Depois devolvo a carta." – _colocou-a no bolso e saiu correndo para a aula, estava mais do que atrasado.

-

N/A: Minha primeira fic de Harry! \o/ Eu quero reviews o/ Nem que sejam críticas. Uma força pra mim vai! Essa fic vai ser curtinha, de quatro a seis capítulos, mas vão ser maiores que este. E é isso. Valeu as pessoas que lerem. B-js o/

Antes de ir, alguém sabe o nome da folhinha que fica pendurada no teto no natal e o casal que está em baixo tem que se beijar? Não lembro o nome da bendita! Minha prima disse que era azevinho, daí o título. Depois descobri que era visgo.


	2. Amigo Oculto

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, e sim a JKR.

Nota: Obrigada de novo Shi-Chan

**Era uma vez embaixo do visgo**

_Capítulo 2 – Amigo oculto_

Lá estava Draco, na única mesa do salão principal, esperando o jantar ser servido. O número de alunos que voltou para casa durante as férias de Natal foi tão grande que uma mesa dava e sobrava. Havia um garoto da Lufa-Lufa e duas meninas da Corvinal. O Trio de Ouro representava a Grifinória, e o único aluno da Sonserina era ele.

"_Por culpa da droga do Lúcio eu tenho que ficar aqui." _- Draco olhava ao redor com a máscara de indiferença. – _"E vou ter que aturar o Santo Potter nas refeições, ninguém merece."_

Harry conversava com seus amigos, um pouco afastado de Draco, mas do lugar onde estava tinha uma visão completa do loiro.

"_Ele parece não estar gostando de ficar em Hogwarts..." _- Harry pensava sem desviar os olhos do príncipe sonserino. – _"E ainda tenho que devolver a carta."_

"Harry?" – Hermione chamou, tentando ver o que o amigo mirava com tanta convicção.

"Harry! Acorda cara!" – Rony passava a mão na frente do rosto de Harry. – "Tava olhando o que?"

"Nada." – Harry desviou os olho de Draco. – "Não tava olhando nada."

Nesse instante o jantar apareceu, e quando Rony estava pronto para atacar a travessa de peru, Dumbledore levantou-se.

"Desculpem-me a intromissão antes deste maravilhoso jantar, mas eu tenho uma pequena proposta a fazer. Como todos sabem, daqui a uma semana é o Natal, e me ocorreu uma idéia. Vocês já brincaram de Amigo Oculto?"

A cabeça de Harry virou para o diretor, antes olhava distraidamente para Draco. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam, mas muitos outros olharam para o diretor com olhares perdidos.

"Bom, parece que são poucos, não?" – Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos tinham o característico brilho de brincadeira. – "É bem simples! Vocês escreverão o seu nome em um pedaço de papel, depois embaralhamos todos e cada um tira outro papel. Você deverá presentear a pessoa que tirou no dia de Natal, faremos uma ceia diferente para realizarmos a troca de presentes." – Terminou com um sorriso maior ainda. - "E então? Quem vai querer participar?"

Hermione foi a primeira a levantar a mão, depois as alunas da Corvinal e o garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Alguns professores também, como McGonagall e Flitwich. Lupin, que voltara este ano para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ergueu o braço um pouco empolgado. Snape obsevava tudo com uma carranca e enviava ao diretor olhares de repreensão.

"Mas só vocês? Vamos lá! Tenho certeza de que mais de vocês podem participar!" – Dumbledore falou com o costumeiro sorriso.

Hermione olhou em volta e viu que realmente havia poucos que iam participar, olhou para seu lado e constatou que nem Harry nem Rony tinham levantado a mão.

"Harry! Levanta a mão!" – Movimentou os lábios.

Harry olhou para amiga sem entender muito bem, até que Hermione se cansou, esticou a outra mão e agarrou o braço de Harry, erguendo-o. Depois olhou para Rony.

"Levante o seu também!" – sussurrou, já que Rony estava mais perto de do que Harry.

Mas Rony não o fez, em vez disso, suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e sussurrou de volta.

"Não posso..."

Hermione o encarou de volta

"Por que não?"

As orelhas de Rony ficaram mais vermelhas ainda.

"É que eu... eu não vou ter muito dinheiro para comprar um presente legal..." - terminou com a voz bem baixa.

Hermione suspirou exasperada e tirou a mão do braço de Harry, que continuou erguido, segurou o de Rony e o ergueu.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Do outro lado da mesa Draco ria internamente, estava perto o suficiente para entender a conversa.

"_Há! Pobre da pessoa a quem o Weasley tirar, provavelmente vai ganhar uma quinquilharia bem barata."_ – Draco pensava sem mudar a máscara de tédio do rosto. – _"Ainda bem que não vou participar dessa palhaçada."_

Dumbledore sorriu mais, se é que isso era possível, e puxou a varinha conjurando pequenos papéis, entregando para cada um com o braço erguido. Escreveu o seu próprio e dobrou o papel, dizendo a todos para fazer o mesmo e tirou o chapéu. Colocou o papel no chapéu e foi passando por todos para pegar os nomes. Quando pegou o de Lupin olhou para Snape, que estava do lado deste.

"Você não escreveu seu nome Severus?"

Snape olhou para Dumbledore com outra carranca.

"Claro que não."

"Ahh, não seja chato Severus, entre na brincadeira também!"

Draco olhou para eles com a já conhecida cara de tédio, mas estava rindo, de novo.

"_O Professor Snape brincar? E de uma coisa trouxa? Não mesmo! Eu dou um presente ao Weasley quando isso acontecer!" – _Mas seu queixo quase caiu ao ver o professor rabiscar rapidamente seu nome em uma folhinha de papel e deixar cair no chapéu do diretor.

Um a um, todos deixavam seu papel cair no chapéu do diretor, e Draco ainda tinha a cara de profundo tédio no rosto, não queria jogar nada, apenas jantar e ir para o dormitório da Sonserina, todo seu por sinal, e dormir.

"E você Draco?" – Dumbledore perguntou quando chegou do lado. – "Não vai brincar?"

Draco olhou para o diretor com um olhar incrédulo.

"Não."

"Ora, vamos! Não vai ser tão ruim! Pense no lado bom da coisa!" – Dumbledore disse com seus olhos brilhando.

"_Odeio quando ele fala em charadas! E que _lado bom_? Eu não vejo lado bom em trocar presentinhos e... Sim! Realmente tem um lado bom! Eu dou qualquer coisinha um e noventa e nove e com sorte a pessoa que me tirar vai comprar algo legal, claro se essa pessoa não for o Weasley. É, acho que vou participar disso – sim por que Malfoys não brincam, participam." – _Draco pensava olhando uma vela ao longe. – "É... eu vou participar..."

"Oh, que ótimo!" – Dumbledore falou entusiasmado. Conjurou um papel e entregou a Draco.

Depois de todos terem colocado os papéis no chapéu de Dumbledore, este fechou e sacudiu. Mas antes de deixar todos pegarem um papel novamente, deu outro aviso.

"Ah sim, vocês não podem revelar seu Amigo Oculto, para ninguém." – Disse com os olhos parando sobre o Trio Dourado.

Todos assentiram e Dumbledore abriu o chapéu e foi andando pela mesa novamente, cada um tirando seu amigo oculto. Rony olhou seu papel e depois a mesa, dobrou e colocou no bolso. Depois ficou cobiçando a perna de Peru a sua frente. Hermione abriu seu papel e ficou surpresa, rasgou seu papel e colocou do lado pó prato, depois jogaria fora. Harry não abriu seu papel muito excitado, não tinha uma lembrança exatamente feliz da ultima vez que brincou, mas não estava preparado para o nome que veio. A cor do seu rosto sumiu parcialmente e isso não passou despercebido por seus amigos.

"Harry, você está bem?" – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

"Estou ótimo, não foi nada." – Harry respondeu, e desviou o olhar de Hermione e acabou por fitar Snape.

Hermione percebeu que olhava Snape e entendeu.

"Ah... Sinto muito..."

Harry olhou para ela e depois para Snape.

"Não se preocupe."

Do outro lado, Draco nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de olhar seu 'amigo oculto'.

"_Que grande palhaçada!"_ – pegou seu papel e deixou em baixo do prato.

Todos finalmente acabaram de pegar e assim o jantar pode ocorrer. Um fato que ninguém comentou foi que a comida ainda estava quente mesmo depois de tudo.

Uma hora mais tarde, com todos devidamente jantados, alguns se recolhiam a seus dormitórios, Draco já tinha acabado e quando ia levantar-se lembrou do papel que deixara embaixo do prato. Pegou de novo e ficou olhando.

"_Qualquer um menos Granger, Weasley ou Potter! Menos Granger, Weasley ou Potter!" – _Draco pensava enquanto abria seu papel. – "_Menos Granger, Weasley ou ..." – _Draco olhou para o papel, de todos por que ele tinha que tirar _ele_?

Olhou para a mesa e percebeu que o diretor estava se levantando para ir embora. Saiu correndo para ver se tinha alguma chance.

"Com licença, Senhor Diretor?" – Draco chamou.

"Fale Draco."

"Senhor, será que eu poderia..."

"Não, sinto muito Draco. Não pode trocar de pessoa."

"Mas..."

"Não. E essa é minha palavra final. Tenha uma boa noite." – Dumbledore respondeu com um brilho diferente nos olhos e saiu do salão.

Draco viu o diretor sair do salão e sentiu que, dessa vez, não tinha escapatória. E percebeu que tudo o que queria no momento era ir para cama. Tomou a direção das masmorras e não voltou à mesa.

Mais tarde, quando os elfos foram limpar a mesa encontraram um pequeno papel escrito Harry Potter.

---

N/A: Ahahahahahahha! Capitulo dois! Foi mal, eu realmente ia postar antes e não é mentira! Mas tive um problema no pc. Acho que vou ter que correr pra postar tudo em dia, a idéia é que o ultimo capitulo saia no dia 24/12. E no próximo Draco irá enfrentar a tulmutuada Hogsmeade para achar um presente para seu amigo oculto o/

Vou ver se posto amanhã ou depois...

Bjs o/


End file.
